But I'm A Freak
by oxxDarkxVampirexAngelxAniexxo
Summary: Yori has a gift, or as she calls it, a curse. She can create fire and bend it to her will. But all she wants is to be normal. Little does she know that she is far from normal and will have to embrace her past and her destiny soon.
1. Prologue

A Yori x Kain Vampire Knight Story

**-**

**But I'm a Freak**

**-**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight 

**-**

**Prologue:**

Sayori Wakaba attends Cross Academy. She is very much aware of the night class being vampires, because she is extremely smart and figured it out; but she doesn't mind because in her eyes she is the freak, not them.

She was born with a power, a gift, if you could call it that. She can create fire and bend it to her will, but her problem is that she can't control it easily because it is tied to her emotions.

Over the years she has come to realise that she is different and will never be accepted in society, just like vampires; after a terrible fire she accidently caused that killed her parents and younger brother.

But there is more to her past than she realises, and her powers have a lot to do with it.

But for now Yori just hides away, she attends cross academy day class and keeps up a calm facade around her best friend Yuki as she struggles to control her powers. She wishes so much that she could just be normal.

But what if she didn't need to be normal, what if she just needed to be known by other outsiders to be accepted.

A certain someone from the night class finds out about her powers and with his own abilities he helps her control her fire and become herself again -more than they know yet- as their relationship progresses.

What will happen now and will these two ever find happiness in this cruel world?

-A-

Okay, that was the prologue to my first Yori x Kain story.

I hope y'all liked it and it got you hooked and wanting to know more, lol.

If so then don't worry because the first chapter will be up soon-ish, in a few days tops. :"]

Anyhoo, thanks for reading and please review.

… Anie


	2. Step 1 : Discovery

A Yori x Kain Vampire Knight Story

**-**

**But I'm a Freak**

**-**

**Summary: **Yori has a gift, or as she calls it, a curse. She can create fire and bend it to her will. But all she wants is to be normal. Little does she know that she is far from normal and will have to embrace her past and her destiny soon.

**-**

**Step 1: Discovery**

Summary: When Yori's suspicions about the night class are confirmed.

-a-

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight (Unfortunately. Lol) And I do not own the book, Daughter Of Storms by Louise Cooper.

-A-

Yori is silently laid down on her bed and reading her favourite English book – Daughter of Storms by Louise Cooper, she can really relate to the main character, Shar, in a way, because Shar doesn't really know about her parents or past much and she has a "gift" that can hurt people, just like Yori - when Yuki comes in after escorting the night class to the school building. Yuki looks dishevelled again after having to fight back the day class girls from the night class.

"You okay Yuki?" Yori asks, just like she does every day.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks Yori-chan, Zero wasn't there again today so I had to hold back the day class by myself, that's all." Yuki replied with a thoughtful look on her face.

Yori knows that face; Yuki only ever thinks that deeply when she is concerned about Zero.

Yori sighs, wondering how her friend could be so oblivious at times, knowing that he friend is so naive to Zero's feelings towards her, even Yori can see how much Zero obviously loves Yuki.

Yuki turns to go to her guardian duties. "'Night Yori-chan, see you in the morning." She said absentmindedly while deciding to go find Zero after her guardian duties for the night were over. ' He must be ill again' she thought.

"Wait, Yuki, are you sure you should be out there alone."

"What do you mean Yori-chan?" Yuki cautiously asked, slightly panicked that Yori meant something about the night class. She is always afraid that Yori will find out about them because she is so smart and then she will have to have her memory erased.

Yori caught on though and she pretended not to know anything about the night class vampires, even though she had known for months now.

It was just a guess of course, but she had a lot of evidence to support her theory; like how un humanly beautiful they are, how fast they seem to be, why they sleep during the day and have classes at night and how they always looked at the day class girls like a meal and they actually never seemed to need to eat, or at least she had never seen any of them eat anything anyway.

"I just mean that it's not safe for a young girl like you to be out at night patrolling the school grounds by herself. The night class won't do anything and I am sure you can have one night off guardian duties. Please Yuki, you know I worry about you so much when you go out patrolling by yourself." Yori practically pleaded with her friend, very worried for her safety.

"Its okay Yori-chan I promise I will be alright, but I have to go now. So we can talk more in the morning, okay." Yuki told her friend, avoiding Yori's worries. As she closed the door behind her and went to do her guardian duties again.

Yori was left sitting on her bed, her book forgotten now and her worries for Yuki dominant in her mind. She couldn't help thinking that Yuki isn't safe out there alone with so many vampires, at least when Zero as there Yori knew Yuki had someone to look out for her. But she definitely didn't like the idea of her friend out at night patrolling alone.

After thinking it through Yori decided that she would just have to sneak out and make sure Yuki didn't get in any trouble. She knew Yuki wouldn't catch her because she had done it a couple of times before and Yori now knew the prefect's patrol routes off by heart.

So she changed in to a pair of black jeans, her black trainers, her plain dark blue shirt and her black hoodie. She pulled the hood over her head so that her hair didn't make her stand out in the shadows as she tried to blend in with the darkness and not be noticed.

A minute later Yori sneaked down the stairs and out of the dorms. She knew Yuki would be up on the balcony near the night class by now; she was always staring at Kaname Kuran from there while scanning the grounds for trouble. So Yori made her way towards Yuki, staying on the ground and in the cover of the school or trees.

She became relaxed as soon as she saw Yuki on the balcony above her, staring out at the grounds; she was relieved that her friend was fine. But just as she began to relax she noticed Yuki tense up as she saw something in the distance. Yori looked in the direction Yuki was staring and through the trees Yori could make out a couple of day class girls on the ground.

Yori kept an eye on Yuki and she saw her friend suddenly jump down from the balcony, grab on to a tree branch and swing down in front of the day class girls.

Yori stared, relieved that Yuki was alright, but it was short lived as she noticed a couple of night class students approaching Yuki who was advising the girls to leave, now.

Yori wanted her friend to take her own advise and run away from the vampires, but she knew Yuki very well and knew that she would make the night class students go back to their dorm.

Yori inched closer to where Yuki and the girls were; quietly and keeping in the cover of the trees and greenery so that the vampires wouldn't notice her.

As she got closer she realised that the night class pupils were 'Idol' and another student who she didn't know his name.

Then all of a sudden 'Idol' grabbed Yuki and bit her hand as the day class girls fainted.

Yori knew something like this would happen to Yuki, it always does.

She sees Yuki struggling to get the vampire away from her, and she calls him Aidou.

'So that's his real name' Yori thinks before getting back to the problem at hand.

She had to rescue Yuki, which was the whole reason why she followed Yuki tonight.

But how would she get Yuki away from the night class without them noticing her and erasing her memories like she has seen them do to some of the day class students before. That was the big problem.

As she saw that Aidou was drinking her blood hungrily she knew that it wouldn't be long before he tries to bite her neck and no one was going to stop him, – his friend was just staring in to space, not bothered by what was going on – she didn't care about being seen anymore and she was sure they wouldn't know who she was anyway, when she is covered up in all the dark clothing she is wearing.

So Yori puts her plan in to action. She runs out from behind the tree near Yuki and kicks Aidou hard in the shin, making him reflexively retract his fangs from Yuki's hand. She keeps her back turned to the night class boys while she grabs Yuki's hand and runs, pulling Yuki along with her. As she races through the trees she dares to look back and she sees the vampires staring at them, too dazed to move. Then she sees the two fainted forms of the day class girls on the ground.

For a moment she hesitates, wondering if she should just leave the day class girls there, but she realises that she doesn't really care about leaving the day class girls there since they were always making fun of her anyway. Also she knows that the night class boys would be in trouble for biting Yuki and confused about how she disappeared so they would be distracted and wouldn't bother with the day class girls.

Yuki is too dazed to stop Yori and she just lets her friend drag her along.

Yori leads them all the way to the school gates before she finally stops running to check how Yuki is doing.

As soon as they stop Yuki snaps out of it and stares at Yori disbelievingly as what just happened catches up in mind.

She pulls her hands from Yori's grasp. "Yori, what's going on? Why are you dressed like that? And what did you just do?" Yuki demands to know.

"Haven't you ever realised, Yuki. I follow you during your prefect duties to make sure you're alright."

"But why Yori? It's dangerous, you shouldn't do that" Yuki tells her friend.

"Exactly, Yuki. It's dangerous, especially with a night class made up of VAMPIRES!" Yori yells at her friend, frustrated that they hurt Yuki.

Yuki gasps. "Yori, what do you mean? How do you know?"

I figured it out a while ago Yuki, I am quite smart and it's an obvious conclusion when you think about it. But tonight has confirmed my suspicions when that night class guy bit your hand." Yori told Yuki.

Yuki just stares at her friend in amazement.

"Now let me see your hand Yuki." Yori demands, grabbing her hand and bandaging it up with her handkerchief for now.

Yuki finally takes in everything Yori told her. "Yori, if the others find out about this they will erase your memory. It could be seriously dangerous since you have knows about it for a while. So we have to make a deal, okay. I won't tell anyone that you know anything as long as you promise to stop leaving the dorms at night and act like usual, like you don't know anything. Oh and could I borrow you class notes?"

"Okay Yuki, it's a deal, but I need to tell you something else too."

"What is it Yori?" Yuki asks her friend, concerned about her.

"There is something wrong with me, I am not normal and I need your help to keep it a secret, because I don't trust anyone else."

"Okay Yori, you can tell me anything." Yuki reassures her.

"I have a curse. I can create fire and bend it to my will, but I am not the best at controlling it when my emotions act up."

Yuki looks at her, almost in a disbelieving way.

Yori sees the look on her friends face and realises she needs some convincing. "Here, I will show you" She says and suddenly creates blue flames in her hands and makes them form two people dancing to a waltz on her hands.

Yuki stares, amazed and a little scared by what she is seeing. But this is nowhere near as bad as when she discovered vampires so she takes it very well. "But how, Yori?" she asks.

Yori is glad that Yuki is taking this information well. "I don't know, I was born with it and I know it's the reason why my family died and why I don't have any proper memories. But I can't do anything about it; I have no idea what's going on. All I know is that I am a freak compared to the night class." She tells her friend

"Your not a freak Yori. Actually I think its pretty cool." She reassures her friend.

Yori is glad to hear her friend say this. "So, will you help me Yuki?"

"Of course I will Yori-chan. It's a deal then, I will help you keep your power and knowledge a secret if you just act normal and stop following me. Trust me, I will be fine." She assures Yori.

Yori reluctantly agrees to stop sneaking out at night to make sure she is okay.

"Now, it's quite late, or should I say early, we might still be able to catch an hour or two of sleep before we get up if we hurry back." Yuki said to her friend.

"Oh, and thanks for saving me Yori-chan" She says as an afterthought. So much has happened in the past hour and she has absorbed so much information that it is suddenly catching up to her.

"It's okay Yuki. Just be careful in future okay, I won't be there to help you out anymore." Yori advises her friend while wondering how Yuki is going to help her.

"Come on Yori" Yuki yells to her friend as they run back to their dorm room to catch some sleep before they have to be up for classes.

A lot has happened in the past hour, and one thing Yori knows for sure is that now that Yuki knows about her things will be different.

-A-

So, that is it for the first chapter of But I'm A Freak.

I hope y'all liked it.

I updated this very quickly for my reputation, lol. And there will be another chapter up in a few days.

Thanks for reading and please review :"]

… Anie


	3. Step 2 : Explanation

A Yori x Kain Vampire Knight Story:

-

**But I'm a Freak**

-x-

-

**-**

Hii. Well, this is chapter 2 of my story. I hope y'all will enjoy it.

Oh yeah, and sorry I forgot to thank the people who reviewed in the last chapter, so thank you everyone who has reviewed my story so far.

**Note for georgisakura:** Thanks for being my first reviewer; I hope you will continue reading my story. :"]

-

**Note for inuyashee:** Thanks for reviewing. I know, for some reason no one ever does the Kain x Yori pairing. To be honest right now I just cant decide who she is supposed to be with, so I keep writing stories with Yori with Kain or Aidou or Takuma. Lol. Anyway, I promise I will update as often as I can because people obviously like this story unlike some of my others, lol. I hope now that I have updated the death threat doesn't still apply xD. But i think I have several assassins out looking for me right now anyway, since I haven't updated one of my stories in a few months; but I am getting to it, its next on my to do list after this one, lol. :"]

-

**Note for Princess de la Luna:** Thanks for your reviews and my friends say they will draw some pictures for my story for me when they get the chance, but we have loads of exams coming up so it's a bit hectic right now. Also my brother is going to help me make a trailer for my story for YouTube as soon as he can. And yet they are good ideas, very interesting. :"]

Also I am going to read those two fan fiction stories you suggested, thank you. :D

And to answer your other question this story will be following the manga series not the anime.

-

**Note for Iced Coffee: **Thanks for your reviews. I am glad you like it and think its interesting. Sorry it was a bit rushed but I am trying my best to get through this story quickly so that I don't loose hope with it like I do with my others for ages. I am terrible at completing stories once I have started them, I loose interest or run out of ideas, and I don't want that to happen to this one, so sorry if it seems a little rushed in places. I hope you don't mind too much. :"]

-

**Note to pureblood-ryamiaka: **Thanks for reviewing. I was waiting for a Yori x Kain fan fiction for so long that I just decided to write my own, lol. I'm hoping it will live up to peoples expectations since its quite popular. I will try to update as quickly as I can, but I have loads of exams coming up so I cant guarantee anything, hopefully I will have another chapter up after this one in a couple of days. Sorry its rather small, I typically write that much for a chapter, sometimes more, and i thought it would be good point to leave it at when they go back to their dorms. But I will try to make the next chapters longer. :"]

-

**Note to minaghostwolf: **Thank you for reviewing. I am glad you like it, lol :D . I have recently gotten in to writing stories with Yori as the main character; I have loads of ideas typed up in note form, lol. And there are so many of those stories where she is with Aidou that I decided it would be a good idea to make her be with Kain in this one, especially since there are barely any of those stories and I myself have been dying to read one, lol. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy the rest of my story, I have already written it all out in note form and there are about another15 chapters to go, so I hope you wont get bored, lol. :"]

-

**Note to freeprincess:** Thanks for reviewing, I am glad you like it so far. Yeah, Yori and Kain will be a bit like Kaname and Yuki, but will have more of a relationship, eventually. :"]

**-**

-

**Step 2: Explanation**

-

**- **

**Summary:** Yori tells Yuki everything.

-

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/alerted.

I really appreciate it; I love to hear what people think of my story. :"]

Oh and by the way, good news everyone. My profile is working kinda properly again, lol, so it will be easier and quicker for me to update from now on. ^__^

-

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Vampire Knight (Unfortunately. Lol)**

**-A-**

It was seven in the morning before they were both awake and up. Yori had been awake and ready fro school since six, waiting patiently for her friend to get up so that they could talk more about last night before classes.

Yori was already ready for school and had even packed Yuki's bag and gotten all her things out ready for her to get ready easily and quickly so that they had as much time as possible before they had to go to school.

She tried not to act impatient in front of Yuki as she waited for her friend to finish getting ready, but Yuki still noticed.

So Yuki got ready at lighting speed and was up, had a very quick shower and was ready within ten minutes.

Yori was pleased that they had about an hour until they had to start walking to their first class, so they had plenty of time to talk.

Yuki sat down at the end of Yori's bed and faced her friend. They both sat in silence for a minute before Yuki started the conversation.

Yori was paranoid that Yuki would act different now and her understanding was all a dream, so it was a big relief to her when Yuki started talking and acting normally towards her; they had a little talk about the weather and usual things like how they were and what they were doing this weekend, since it was Thursday and the weekend was coming up fast.

Soon enough they had been talking normally with each other for twenty minutes, but neither of them had mentioned last night yet.

Yori could sense that Yuki was curious about what had happened last night, so Yori decided to start the conversation off in that direction; even though she didn't really want to talk about it.

**-a-**

"So, about last night. Just ask me questions and I will tell you what you want to know." Yori told Yuki. Not sure what she wanted to know exactly, so deciding this was the best way to talk about it.

"Yeah, last night. Tell me everything, in detail; I have a million questions Yori-chan. Like how do you know about vampires and the night class? And how did you rescue me? Also, what's with your ability? Tell me everything please Yori-chan!" Yuki asked her friend, begging to know the answers to all these questions that are plaguing her mind.

"Okay Yuki, I will tell you everything I know. This might take a little while, so get comfortable." Yori told her friend seriously; worried about how Yuki will take everything that she is about to tell her; she had rehearsed what she would tell Yuki all morning, about her missing past, her powers, how she knows about vampires, everything, but she was still nervous because she didn't know what Yuki's reaction would be to everything.

Yuki shuffled a bit on the bed and jokingly said. "Okay, I am comfortable now Yori-chan"

Yori smiled at her friends attempt to lighten the mood.

Yuki saw the small smile on Yori's lips and realised that she was nervous. What she was about to find out was obviously very personal and secret to Yori. "Don't Worry Yori-chan, it's just me. I wont ever tell anyone your secret I promise, and nothing will change between us, no matter what we will always be best friends. I vow to keep your secrets Sayori Wakaba, if you keep mine." Yuki said lightly.

Yori was happy by what Yuki just said, she was glad to have a friend like Yuki. She became instantly more relaxed by what Yuki had said to her and she was prepared to tell her everything now, without hesitation she knew she could trust Yuki.

Yori took a deep breath to calm herself completely and began to tell Yuki everything.

**-a-**

Yori focused on Yuki and got on with what she had been rehearsing telling Yuki since she woke up this morning. "I will start with telling you about my past first.

Well, the thing about my past is that I don't remember much of anything at all about it from the age of twelve and under.

I woke up in hospital on my thirteenth birthday.

Apparently there had been a big fire that was virtually unstoppable until it burned itself out.

Then I was told that I was the only survivor of the fire, I had been in a comatose state for four months now and they weren't sure I would pull through, but I had, only to be told that my whole family were dead and I was all alone in the world now.

I didn't understand what was going on, it was all a bur to me. I tried to remember who I was and about my family, but I just couldn't.

I asked the nurse and doctor what was going on and whom I was.

They seemed shocked by that and they asked me what I could remember. I told them that I could remember simple things like walking and talking and rocket science and quantum physics, but I couldn't remember anything about my personal past or myself.

I couldn't remember anything and I just became extremely upset about how I was completely alone in the world right now, without any memories of who I was; I was confused because I didn't know who I was now.

They then went on to tell me who I was and what had happened, in hope that it might jog my memory, but it didn't work.

Then they asked me questions about what I did know and they were amazed.

They were surprised to learn how smart I was, they ran tests on me and professionals came in to talk to me and it seemed that even though I couldn't remember my personal life, I knew all about other things that were hard for other people to understand but amazing for myself, a thirteen year old to know. The specialists wanted to send me to special schools to help me further my talent for understanding advanced knowledge.

But the doctors decided that it was best if I lived normally because too much stress might damage my mind further after being in a coma for so long.

They diagnosed me with amnesia and they said that the emotional trauma would be blocking my memories, but they should come back within a year.

That was three years ago and I still don't remember anything.

I was prescribed some medication to try to help my memories come back, but nothing worked.

When I was finally allowed to leave the hospital I went to my family's grave, but I couldn't even cry for them because I couldn't remember them.

Now I have to go back to the hospital every year for brain scans and tests because they cant figure out why I cant remember anything; every time I go the tests show that I am extremely smart and have unusual brain activity, but overall I am healthy except for the fact that I cant remember my past.

**-a-**

So without any other family, I went in to the foster care system.

I was a loner because of how smart I was and I was very pretty for my age.

The kids there called me a loser and I was nicknamed the know-it-all. And I was repeatedly bullied for being so cold about my past and my families' deaths because I didn't remember anything.

Finally after a year of torture at the foster care home, a nice couple who couldn't have their own children adopted me. They saw how the other children picked on me and I fit their expectations, I was smart, polite and a little shy but very friendly, so they decided to adopt me.

They are nice people, they understand me and we have become good friends, but I don't see them as family because I don't understand what it is like to have a family and I feel I am betraying my dead family if I become too close to them.

They are very wealthy and live in a huge mansion, far away, up in the mountains where there aren't many schools and as soon as they found out about how smart I am they sent me here, to cross academy, one of the best schools.

They have a baby now too; they managed to have a baby even though the odds were against them.

I like them very much, we spend time together during holidays and their little boy, Kenta, is very fond of me.

I have been an orphan for over three years now, I am lucky that one of the nice families adopted me and I am very thankful to them for it.

But the worst thing is that I don't remember my family at all and I only have a picture of them that was in the clothes I was wearing during the fire.

Luckily the photograph survived, but it is the only thing I have of them because out belongings perished in the fire and they supposedly didn't exist."

Yuki remembers seeing the photograph that Yori mentioned on her bedside table amongst her friend's alarm clock and other pictures.

She had never asked her about her family though because she wasn't one to pry especially since Yori had always seemed to not want to talk about her past and would avoid the subject at all costs.

Now Yuki understood why.

She looked over and there it was, in a fancy silver frame next to a photograph of her and her new family; obviously it was very precious to Yori.

She snapped out of her thoughts and concentrated on what Yori was telling her, after all, she desperately needed to know more about her friend now.

"Its very puzzling, no one can find anything about my family anywhere, there is only a little information about me and I know their names, but that's about it.

I had a mother, her name was Miyu Wakaba and I had a father, his name was Daichi Yuu Wakaba. Also I had a younger brother called Ryuu and a little sister named Akina.

But besides their names and a little general information there is nothing else about them.

So my past up until three years ago is a big mystery to me and everyone else. It is all just a blur to me. I have tried to remember it but I just end up getting bad side affects so the doctors advised me to stop. But I still do it, because I want, no, I need to find out about my past." Yori finally finished explaining her past to Yuki.

**-a-**

"Well, that's it for my past." Yori told her as she noticed Yuki's thoughtful expression.

"Is there something you want to say Yuki, because you can ask me anything and I will answer as best as I can." She told her friend, trying to figure out why Yuki was suddenly in a world of her own; was it something she had said she wondered.

"Oh, sorry Yori-chan, I was just thinking." Yuki said as she snapped out of her daze.

"What about Yuki-chan?" Yori asked curiously

Yuki decided to trust Yori with her secret of her past since Yori obviously trusted her and was telling her everything. "It's about your missing memories. I have told you before about how the headmaster adopted me because I am an orphan.

But I never told you that I have no memories of my past. The thing is, I lost all my memories from before the age of five.

I don't remember anything about my past or my family.

All I know is that I was found in the mountains and rescued from a rogue vampire by Kaname Kuran, and ever since the headmaster has looked after me.

Just like you my memories are a blur and every time I try to remember my past I get headaches and sometimes terrible, vivid hallucinations about there being blood everywhere.

I don't dwell on my past much recently because of the frightening hallucinations, but I still wonder all the time about my past.

It's a mystery to me and I don't even know anything about my family because no one could ever find any record of me.

So you see Yori, its unusual that it has happened to you two, it makes me wonder if our unknown pasts and our amnesia are related somehow."

Yori is shocked to hear this and they spend a while talking about their missing memories and their symptoms from when they try to remember their past.

They both wonder what it could be, obviously its not normal amnesia. Now they have come to the possible conclusion that someone did this to them to keep them from remembering their past on purpose.

They couldn't stop thinking about how their pasts could be related and if they might have known each other in their pasts.

Yori and Yuki realise that it is something they both share, a unique experience. It is definitely something unusual that they have in common and everything seems to indicate that they both went through something similar. But they don't remember what it was.

It's a mystery, especially why thinking about their past makes them both ill.

Their new, shared information brings them even closer to each other as they feel that they are the only ones that can completely understand each other about it.

**-a-**

Yuki realises that they have spent a while talking about it, both excited that they may have the key to their pasts within reach at last.

Yuki reluctantly stops talking to Yori about it and urges her to continue telling her everything now. She still wants to know everything and they can always discuss their missing pasts in detail another time. But right now Yori needs to finish telling her about everything before it is time to go to class; otherwise Yuki would be thinking about it all day and it would be bothering her greatly if they had to get up again early tomorrow morning just to finish their discussion.

Yori understands what Yuki means. They can always finish comparing their missing memories and past at any time, but what Yori needs to tell Yuki is secret and needs to be kept quiet.

So they need to talk about it now before they leave their room.

Yori goes on to tell Yuki about her powers now. "Okay, well the next and most important thing I need to tell you about is my 'curse'.

I know you will keep everything I tell you secret, but I still hope that you won't be scared when you fully learn about my power.

The most important thing is that I remember that my powers link to my forgotten past. I vaguely remember the fire, in my nightmares I am, covered in it, but it doesn't hurt me. I am lying on the floor in a pool of blood, but most of it isn't mine. There is fire everywhere, all I can see is the blaze of the fire, and then someone cruelly whispers in my ear that my family are dead and laughs before I feel something at my neck, then I hear a roar of anger coming from behind me, from the same thing that laughed presumably. Then I scream and everything goes dark. That's all I remember before I woke from my coma, It's a mystery. Why and how I lived is also a mystery but I don't like to dwell on it because it makes me think that maybe I caused my families deaths, maybe it was me who killed them with my powers."

At this Yuki protested and comforted Yori by attempting to convince her otherwise.

"I am sure you didn't do anything to your family Yori, it's not your fault they are dead. It is indeed a mystery which I intend to solve for you." Yuki assured her.

Yori smiles at her friend, happy that someone believes in her and she fights back her emotions of anger at not being able to remember anything more and she continues telling Yuki about her powers.

"I first realised that I had this power over fire when I was in the hospital.

I was very emotional that I couldn't remember anything about my past and I suddenly felt an unusual tingling sensation at the tips of my fingers.

I looked down at my hands and saw little sparks of fire dancing on my fingertips. I was scared. I tried to put the fire out, afraid of what was happening.

Then I realised that I wasn't hurt, that the fire didn't hurt me and that I could sort of control it, as I experimented and moved the embers from one finger to the next at will.

I was amazed and quite scared at what was happening, and one thing I was sure of was that this definitely wasn't normal.

So I didn't tell anyone and kept it a secret as I experimented with my 'power' when no one was around.

While I was in the hospital and confined to my room for tests and healing after my coma I learnt more about my power and how I could bend it to my will.

Also, I was supposed to be ill after my coma, at least for a short time, but I felt unusually fine, It was as if the fire I could manipulate made me feel better.

The doctors were amazed at how fast I recovered, they asked me about it and how I was feeling, but I still didn't tell them about the fire.

I didn't trust anyone yet, so I didn't dare tell anyone.

After a while I managed to learn how to control the fire a bit and I tried different things out.

I found that my emotions controlled the fire and that the power was progressing quite fast, too quickly for me to ever have complete control over it.

I played with my power, but in the future I came to fear it, thinking I was cursed because I am dangerous.

I kept it a secret for all these years. No one else besides me, except you now, knows about it, as far as I know.

But the real problem is that over the years my power has become wild and out of control." She explained to Yuki.

"When I was free from the hospital I found myself encaged again, in a foster care system this time, living in one of the houses other orphans like me shared while waiting to be adopted.

It wasn't very nice there, the other kids picked on me, but it was somewhere to stay until I could figure out my past.

It was difficult to keep my powers hidden from the others when we were all squashed together in such a tight space, but I managed it somehow.

I spent a year there, I already had a part time job at my young age and I had to go to the local school too with the other kids. But I was good at my job and saved my money and found school easy so there were no problems there. I had at least a little freedom now and I wasn't constantly watched and surveyed like I had been in the hospital.

Over the year I spent in the 'orphan home', as I called it, my powers started to grow and it became harder and harder to hide them around the other children who were in the system too.

I eventually decided that I needed to find somewhere I could practice with my powers so that they don't blaze out of control suddenly, but It had to be somewhere secluded and away from people who could see what I was doing.

I remembered that there was an old mansion on the outskirts of town with a huge forest behind it, it was the perfect place to go to manage my powers, and the people were only ever there once a year apparently so I would be free from the fear of being caught over there.

I went over there the day after I chose it as the place to freely use my powers.

Over the span of a few months I learnt how to control my growing powers a little more. I would go to my secret every day after school and work and I would be there all the time during the holidays and I would sometimes even sneak out at night.

Surprisingly the other kids didn't care about where I was going or what I was doing and they left me alone about it luckily.

After a while I realised that that I would never have complete control over the fire, so I trained myself with it a little each day so that I became more and more used to it.

I taught myself how to create patterns out of the fire and shapes by thinking hard about it and projecting my thoughts in to the form of fire. I learnt how to manipulate the fire very well and bend it to my will.

I found out using the trial and error method, just how powerful my fire really was and that it would only go out if I was completely calm.

I remember that after a few months the summer holidays started and the people who owned the mansion came for their holidays.

I knew the grounds and area very well by the time to know that I wouldn't disturb them if I stayed far in the forest and on the outskirts.

I was legally trespassing, but it was the only place I had to practice and learn more about my powers so I had to risk it least they blaze out of control.

I remember a dream I had every night when the people moved in for the holidays.

Every night I would have a dream about a particular boy who I had never met before and every night after I came back from my training I would dream off him and it would progress further and further, bit by bit, just like real life, every night in my dreams.

He was my age and very tall, he had short blonde/brown/ginger coloured hair, it was almost like flames, he also had dark eyes with a slight tint of brown/red in them.

His personality reflected him well; he seemed almost uninterested, or bored with the world around him and he was very laid back and casual.

Most of the time in my dreams he would sneak up behind me, he was so quiet he would surprise me when he acknowledged his presence by saying hello to me.

Somehow we seemed to know each other, like we had met many times before. I actually felt comfortable around him and I used my powers while he was there too.

He helped me manage my powers and taught me new skills in my dreams, which I can actually do now.

Now that I think about it he had the same power as me but his flames were red and mine are generally blue.

We used to meet up in the place I used to train when I was at the orphanage and we spent the whole of he holidays with each other, talking and trusting each other, we understood each other, probably because he was in my imagination.

When he had to leave at the end of the holidays we agreed to meet again next year when he would be back, but I couldn't make it because I was adopted and then I didn't see him again and my dreams stopped telling a story and just showed my past dreams of him instead.

I still sometimes have the dream, from time to time, usually on the day we agreed to meet in the dream, but it's more vague now because I don't remember it much.

Even so I still love the dream, it makes me feel wanted and special.

I know the boy in it isn't real, but I wish he was, he's my equal."

Yori sighs to herself as she remembers her dream, wishing there was someone out there who was real and did understand her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(A/N: By the way Yori thinks it's a dream, but its real life. She really met him when he went to his mansion for the summer. But when they didn't see each other again after that year they both began to think that it was just a dream and their imagination running wild. The boy also has the same dreams of her. –Guessed who the boy is yet? Lol - :"] ).

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuki smiles at her friend, happy that at least in her dreams she has someone.

But she can't help but think that the description of the boy sounds familiar.

Yuki couldn't quite place it so she shrugged it off and left it in the back of her mind to think about later.

Yori snapped out of her daze, blushed slightly and then continued on with the explanation of her powers yet again.

"Anyway, back to telling you about my powers.

So my time at the orphanage helped me greatly in understanding and using my powers, but I still couldn't control them when my emotions were involved.

Then one day after I had spent about a year at the orphanage place a nice young couple in their late twenties came in to adopt a girl. As soon as they saw me they seemed to make their mind up and they talked to my social worker and within the day I packed my few belongings and was leaving with my new parents.

They were very nice and kind, they lived up in the mountains so it was quite a journey, but when we got there it was amazing, they were obviously very wealthy and had a huge mansion and beautiful grounds.

They immediately gave me a tour of the mansion and they showed me to my room; it was huge and very beautiful, and it was all mine. Then we spent the rest of the evening talking and eating dinner and I instantly liked them and got along with them.

They told me that they knew how smart and talented I was so they decided that I could spend a term at home before I start my new Primary School (ages 7 till13). It was a little far away but it was one of the best in the country for people like me and I could have my own chauffer to take me to school and back. They had already chosen Cross Academy as the secondary school (ages 13 till 18) I would attend after Primary School. So we talked about my future and my options and coming home for the holidays when I started attending cross academy and they told me that I could do whatever I wanted as long as it wasn't illegal or immoral. They were extremely rich so money wasn't a problem and they gave me an allowance each month. But they understood that I might want a part time job to keep some sense of a normal life.

I was fine with them for several months, we had a lot of fun bonding and I really liked them and we got along very well, but it still didn't feel like a family to me because I wasn't sure what one was like really.

Everything was okay until a few days before the beginning of my school term. I had been training my powers regularly in a secluded part of the grounds but suddenly they flared up and I lost control as they suddenly evolved too fast for me. I ended up burning part of the forest down and the small shed that was used to keep the gardening tools in. No one suspected me, and only I knew what had caused the fires, me.

It went downhill from there, I lost more and more control over my powers and became more emotional as I started having nightmares about my past; of a vampire.

I almost burned down the house once and part of it had to be rebuilt and I accidently destroyed my schools gym building, still no one put together that it was me who was causing the powers by accident and they just put it down to freak accidents and occurrences.

But it was becoming increasingly difficult for me to hide my powers and by then I had barely any control over them.

So I finally decided I had to lock my emotions away in order to control them a little more. It wasn't easy but I taught myself how to be cold. At first my foster parents were worried about me and took me to a psychologist, we talked and the person told my foster parents that my changes were due to my missing memories disturbing me through nightmares because I couldn't consciously remember them.

They did everything to help me, but nothing helped and after a while I got used to the nightmares and remained cold and distant. I still socialised with my foster parents, but it wasn't the same anymore. I had to keep myself in control to protect them from me.

As time passed and I went to school, I acted the same there and was constantly bullied for my cold behaviour and emotionless attitude.

But I didn't care; over time I just came to think of my powers as a curse to me.

After two years my foster parents sent me here, to Cross Academy, after I had finished primary school.

They sent me here because it is one of the best and a well-known school in the country and they thought it might help me too, with my icy attitude that had developed.

But this is actually where the real problems and trouble started for me.

I met you, which helped me let my emotions out more, which isn't good for me.

Also, my power started growing immensely and at a rapid speed. I couldn't keep up with them and they occasionally go out of control, even with my skill to block the worst of them with my emotionless ways.

When I discovered that the night class were vampires my emotions got out of control more and more. I surely had a bad experience with a vampire in my past because of my nightmares and my worry for you being out there keeping them in line made me even worse.

More recently my powers have been taking me over and I don't know what to do anymore. I have no knowledge of what is happening to me and why so all I can do is try my best to keep my power in check and train myself all the time to regain control little by little.

I still don't have much control over my powers but now I can considerably reduce the damage they do and I don't use them often if I can help it.

Actually, the other night I almost revealed my power in front of the vampires because my emotions got the better of me when I saw them attacking you.

I have learned the hard way that I need to be extremely careful with my power so that I don't reveal it.

Also, for some reason when I saw that other night class guy, the one with Aidou, my power blazed for a moment and it took me a minute to regain my composure and calm my power down before it threatened to show.

You see, it is getting more and more difficult to conceal it, and that's why I need your help Yuki.

If I am not careful I will be revealed, and that wont be good.

I am trying my best, but because I don't know anything about my past I have no idea why I have these powers or how to control them.

I have taught myself how to use them, but my emotions seem to control them and when I am upset in particular, they blaze out of control and I cant stop them.

Luckily I haven't hurt anyone yet, but I have burnt quite a few things down by accident; mostly trees and a couple of small vacant buildings.

As I get older they progress more and more and at a rate I cant keep up with.

I have no idea why I was cursed with these powers but I know that you are the one person who could help me, if anyone can.

You're the only person I trust, you are my only friend and you have experience with unusual things like this, well with vampires and their powers anyway." She finished explaining about her powers and problem with them to Yuki.

"So please Yuki-chan, I need you help." Yori pleaded with Yuki, unsure what she would say or do now; if she would run away or just hate her, Yori didn't know what to expect. But she didn't expect her friend to be so good about everything and so reassuring which is exactly was Yuki did.

"Don't worry Yori-chan; I will do my best to help you. Your predicament is very puzzling and unusual, but I am sure i can at least keep it a secret and you can talk to me about it and I will try to help you as much as I can, I promise." Yuki reassures her best friend.

Yori is extremely happy by what Yuki said and she can't help but feel that everything will be all right from now on, as long as she has Yuki to help her.

**-a-**

"Okay, now we have that sorted out, please continue Yori." Yuki tells her best friend while smiling reassuringly.

"Well, next thing for me to explain to you would be why I already know so much about vampires. You see, ever since I woke up in hospital, ever since I can remember, I have just known that vampires exist and all about them.

But when I tried to research them as I was growing up I came to dead ends; all the information I could find on vampires contradicts everything I remember about them, and I am absolutely sure that I have these memories still for some important reason.

I know all about their abilities and how noble vampires and purebloods have even more special ones too.

I know vampire history and proper etiquette. I know so many organised facts about them and some of them are unusual, things only a vampire would have to know.

I understand how vampires can be so amazing and so good. But I also know that they can be evil and how they use humans for their own selfish needs.

I also know the basic facts on them, like how they need blood to survive and be strong and that a purebloods blood is the strongest of all vampires and is greatly desired.

But the thing I don't understand is why or how I even know any of this information, I just know everything there is to know about vampires, I always have." She tells her friend, desperately trying to convey how jumbled her mind could be about her past.

"Yuki, is it a bad thing, that I somehow know all about vampires?" She asks her friend, unsure and a little afraid that she knows so much about them.

"Actually Yori-chan, it is unusual but this is good news. Yuki answered her.

"Maybe your parents were hunters and that's the reason why there is no record of you. It would make sense I suppose. If only we could look in their records to find out." Yuki pondered this as Yori continued.

"Maybe, Yuki, it's certainly a possible idea anyway.

"Also, I had a past experience with a vampire, I think. So that may have something to do with why I know so much about them. "

Yuki is snapped out of her thoughts at hearing this. "What do you mean Yori?" she asks worriedly, reliving her bad experience with a rogue vampire those many years ago.

"Well, I have this one nightmare, it seems like a clouded memory actually, but I wish it would go away. It is the one thing I don't want to remember about my past.

My memories always seem to come to me in the form of dreams or nightmares.

But when I have this nightmare, it is usually around the anniversary of the fire.

I had it again the other night, since it is getting closer to the date when my family died. Its less than a week to go now and my nightmare comes back more vivid each time I have it. Usually my powers flare out of control at that time too, so I really have to be careful right now.

In the nightmare I see a man, his fangs are bared at me and I am being chased by him, a seemingly crazed vampire who desperately wants my blood.

This man is very powerful and also a pureblood, I can tell by his extreme powers. I can't see him very well in my dreams because he is shrouded in darkness; my mind wont let me see him fully yet.

But I know one thing, he is very frightening; I used to wake up screaming from these nightmares." Yori is shaking from the memory of it now.

After hearing this and seeing the state her friend is in after talking about it, Yuki pulls her in to a hug and comforts her.

They stay like that for a few minutes as she waits for Yori to seem calmer, before she lets go.

Yori composes herself, putting the bad memory to the back of her mind as she continues explaining things to Yuki.

"Your probably wondering how I figured out the night class are vampires.

Well it was quite simple with my knowledge actually.

I was already suspicious because the academy suddenly needed guardians when the night class started, which was unusual, especially for you to have to stay out all night patrolling the school grounds.

Then I observed them from afar. I saw how they never ate or drank anything to anyone's knowledge.

They seemed overly sensitive to the sun when they were ever seen in daylight.

They were always asking the girls what their blood type was or commenting on how lovely they smelled; which is just plain unusual.

And the last things that alerted me to them was that they were always so fast and seemed to inhumanly beautiful and talented to be anything other than vampires.

But my suspicions were confirmed last night when I heard the girls scream that there was a vampire. Then I saw that Aidou guy sink his fangs in to your hand and try to drain the blood form your neck.

So with my knowledge of vampires I easily pieced together that the night class were most likely vampires, and now I know I was right.

But even though I have all these memories about vampires and so much information stored about them in my head I still don't trust them completely. For all I know they could have changed drastically in the past couple of years and what I saw last night certainly doesn't t help me trust them." Yori explains to Yuki.

Yuki attempts to argue back, trying to convince her friend that vampires are good really, like Kaname-sempai.

But Yori refuses to believe it until she sees it with her own eyes; even though she is eternally grateful for what Kaname did for Yuki those many years ago.

Yuki gives up and realises that from Yori's point of view vampires may seem bad,; but she still tells her friend that she hopes she will believe in the good in them someday.

Yori accepts what Yuki is saying and believes that her friend trusts them very much.

**-a-**

A silence sweeps over the two girls as Yori finally finishes explaining things to Yuki.

She gets up to get a drink of water from their bathroom, her throat is parched after all that explaining; leaving Yuki to think of nay questions she might want to ask her.

"So Yuki, do you have any questions?"

"Not really Yori, but I was wondering if you could tell me exactly how you rescued me last night."

"Okay Yuki.

Well, last night I followed you after you left for your guardian duties; I knew that Zero wasn't with you so I was worried that there was no one to protect you against the vampires.

Then, just as I caught up to you I saw you through the trees with two night class boys and two day class girls.

As soon as I began to creep forwards I heard the girls scream that they were vampires and they fainted. Then almost instantly Aidou grabbed a hold of you; his bloodlust showed a lot and gave me a good idea of what his intentions were.

I knew something like this might happen with vampires on school grounds; it's exactly why I sneaked out in the first place.

At least when Zero was with you he could protect you; I was very worried that without him the night class guys would harm you.

Then I saw Aidou bite your hand, I was outraged that he would dare do something like that to you and that the other night class guy wasn't even bothered, in fact he looked bored.

Hat was when I decided I needed to get closer in case I had to step in.

So I crept through the trees towards you, as quiet as I could so that I wouldn't alert their vampire senses to me.

Just as I was near to you I saw the vampire drinking your blood and looking hungrily at your neck as you struggled. It made me even angrier and I just about managed to keep my emotions and powers under control.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, I wouldn't let it go any further, so I ran out of my hiding spot, kicked Aidou with as much strength as I could muster and I dragged you away from them, running to a safer area.

At first I was scared that they would chase after us, but then I remembered the day class girls who would need their memories erased, so the night class guys would be too preoccupied with them to go to the trouble of catching us. I was a little scared for the day class girls but I realised that they wouldn't do anything to them because they would have to explain to the headmaster what happened because he always seemed to know when something was going on in his school.

So I just kept running with you in tow, pulling you along as fast as I could go and as far away from the vampires as possible so that we would be safe for the time being.

So, that's what happened last night, and, well, you know the rest." Yori told her friend.

As Yori finished, Yuki is in deep thought again.

She knows that if their places were reversed Yori would trust her to keep a secret and help her with her powers, so Yuki vows to do just that for Yori.

"Okay, thanks for explaining everything to me Yuki. And I just want you to know now that nothing has changed between us, I still trust you and we are still best friends; the fact that you know that the night class are vampires just makes it easier to talk to you about them and everything. I vow to keep your secret as long as you keep theirs." Yuki explains to Yori, trying to make her understand.

They smile to each other and get lost in their own thoughts as they go over what they have both just told each other.

Yuki thinks about what Yori has talked to her about, mostly about Yori's past.

Then Yori thinks about what Yuki has told her about her past too and everything her best friend has said to her that has reassured her.

So they sink in to their thoughts, both thinking about their hidden pasts and everything they have just admitted to each other and talked about.

**-a-**

Before they knew it, it was time to go to their classes. I didn't seem that long to them, but it was already eight fifty, they had been talking for over an hour; they were supposed to be on their way to class by eight-thirty, and so it was definitely time for them to go.

So while they were still in their own worlds, thinking about everything they had talked about they put their shoes on and made sure they were ready to go out the door.

Just before Yori was about to open the door and leave, Yuki snapped out of her thoughts and stopped Yori.

She turned her friend around and apologised to her, telling her how sorry she was for acting so strangely, but what they talked about is a lot to take in. She then reassured Yori that nothing has changed between them and told her that they are still best friends, no matter what.

Yori was overjoyed to hear Yuki saying this, she thought Yuki might judge her and she would loose her only friend, but she realised that she should have known that Yuki was too good a person to do that to her. Yori thanked Yuki as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

Suddenly Yuki pulled Yori in to a hug and calmed her friend down.

"What's wrong Yori-chan, is it something I said?" Yuki asked worriedly.

"No, its fine Yuki-chan. What you said was exactly what I was hoping for. I am so glad you are my friend." Yori told her as she hugged her back.

They pull apart after a few seconds; both feeling very happy that they got everything out in the open.

Now they know everything about each other it will be easier to remain best friends without secrets.

They snap out of their daze and realise what time it is, they will be late if they aren't fast.

Yuki quickly grabs her things and they rush out the dorm to get to class on time.

**-A-**

Okay, so that was the second chapter of 'But I'm A Freak'.

Gosh that took me a while to type up from note form, lol. I am not a very fast writer by the way and my ideas just come to me, so I have to wait a while sometimes.

I know its just her explanation, but the chapter was getting way too long, so I decided to split it up in to two, the next chapter is already written and it is about their day at school and Yuki gets called to the headmasters office. Dun dun dun… will Yori's secret be revealed. Don't worry; you will find out soon enough, I will be posting the next chapter up very soon. :"]

Here is a preview of the ext chapter for my patient and devoted readers:

**Step 3: Keeping Secrets**

**-**

**-**

**Summary:** When Yuki is called in to see the headmaster and Kaname about what happened the other night with Aidou, she somehow has to keep Yori's knowledge of the night class a secret, along with her friend's mysterious power.

-

They both thank the teacher and realising she is extremely tired still, Yori decides to go back to their dorms and sleep for a bit while Yuki does her prefect duties and goes to see Zero who was missing from their classes all day.

Yuki is very worried abut him by now and decides to go find him before her guardian duties but as they are leaving the building a day class student comes up to them and tells Yuki that the headmaster wants to see her in his office right now.

She looks at Yori and they exchange a worried glance before they walk their different ways.

Yori went back to her dorm room to sleep and Yuki reluctantly trudged off to the headmaster's office, worried about why he wants to see her so urgently. 

-

Okay so that was the preview for the next chapter, i hope its got everyone wanting to know what will happen. :"]

-a-

I am sorry it took a while to post up but as well as being a slow writer I was on holiday, so I couldn't update and I have loads of exams right now, also, my dad had to take my computer to work with him and backup everything on my computer and update it so that I don't loose all my files in a freak accident xD. So that took a while too, lol.

Also, sorry if I keep changing tenses throughout the story by the way, I am really bad at tenses and staying with one, lol.

By the way, if anyone has found any major errors in this chapter, like weird spelling mistakes for example, then please tell me, because i only got to go over this once before i posted it up, because it is so long. Thanks, ^__^

By the way I put steps instead of chapters for this story to show the steps the characters go through in this story.

Anyways, I hope y'all like it so far.

There will be another chapter done and posted up soon; but after that I am going to be rather busy revising for my exams so there won't be updates very often. But the good news is, I only have 3 more weeks of exams to go. :D

If I have time, I will try to post up another chapter after the next one, as soon as possible.

Also I wont see my friends much come September because we are going to different colleges, so I have to make the most of my time with them now.

So all in all, updates may be a week apart at least from now on.

Evidently I will be very busy, so don't expect anything up really soon after my next update. :"]

Anyhoo, thanks for reading and please review

… Anie


	4. Step 3 : Keeping Secrets

**A Yori x Kain Story:**

**But I'm a Freak**

-

**Note to pureblood-ryamiaka: Thanks for reviewing. I am glad the last chapter cleared things up; it's why I had the whole chapter of explanations. Yeah, it is Kain in her dreams, is it that obvious. And indeed, Kain is in a daze about seeing her, he knows he's seen her somewhere before, lol. Anyway thanks again for reviewing and I hope you enjoy my latest chapter of But I'm A Freak. ^__^**

**-**

**Note to Princesa de la Luna: Thank you for reviewing. Sorry my update was so late by the way; I thought I had already posted it up. But anyway, here it is, I hope you like this chapter. :"]**

**-**

**Note to Hune: Thanks for the review. I know, I need to work on my tenses, a lot. I'm trying, so I hope this chapter is a little easier to follow and hopefully it's all in the same tense; that would be a miracle, lol. Anyhoo, thanks again and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D**

**-**

**Step 3: Keeping Secrets**

**-**

**Summary:** When Yuki is called in to see the headmaster and Kaname about what happened the other night with Aidou, she somehow has to keep Yori's knowledge of the night class a secret, along with her friend's mysterious power.

**-**

**I was wondering why I wasn't getting any reviews for this chapter. **

**No wonder. **

**I forgot to post it up, silly me, lol. **

**Sorry. I can be so forgetful sometimes.**

**Well here is the very late chapter and since I have already written the next chapter I will post that one up very soon. ^__^**

Also, sorry the last chapter was a bit boring, but it was needed to explain everything really.

So I hope this chapter is better. :"]

Oh and by the way, I am trying to write my chapters completely in the past tense or maybe it's the present tense, I'm not quite sure to be honest, so I hope I do alright, I just don't understand tenses very well, lol. Please tell me how I am doing, thanks. ^__^

**-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

**-A-**

Yuki and Yori walked in to class just as they normally do; they have to act the same around everyone, even though Yuki now knows Yori's deepest, darkest and rather dangerous secret.

They took their seats next to each other; one row from the back of the classroom and proceed to talk about nothing in particular again; mostly about their upcoming exams, revision and their summer holidays.

As usual, as soon as the teacher arrived Yuki sat down and leant her head in her folded arms on her desk, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep almost instantly.

Yori got her things out, ready to make notes for the lesson but as she watched Yuki sleep, the feeling of tiredness swept over her; she had only gotten a couple of hours sleep at the most that night, so she was very tired.

**-**

About half way through the first lesson Yuki was already deeply asleep, snoring away quietly. Next to her was Yori who found it extremely hard to stay awake.

She watched her friend while in good spirits, happy that Yuki had accepted her for whom she was, and her unusual 'talent', as her friend liked to call it.

Then Yori remembered what Yuki told her. At least they shared one experience; they both had a forgotten past.

But that was what puzzled Yori the most, not her power, but her missing memories of her past. She decided not to dwell on it though because she could barely stay awake at the time, let alone think. Besides, she hadn't wanted to give up her happy mood so soon.

She looked over at her friend again and she understood why Yuki slept in class most of the time.

And for once she slept too, much to the surprise of the teachers and other students.

**-**

Yori and Yuki both woke up when they heard the bell go for break and lunch -they spent their time idly chatting, eating and waiting for the day to finally end- but besides that they sleep through all their lessons.

**-**

Finally it was the end of the day and the teacher surprisingly let them off for sleeping in class, after Yori had lied and said that they had been up all night doing extra studying.

The teacher lectured them to sleep more at night and told them that she wouldn't give them supplementary classes, this time anyway.

They both thanked the teacher and when she realised she was still extremely tired, Yori decided to go back to their dorm room and sleep for a bit while Yuki did her prefect duties and went to see Zero who had been missing from their classes all day.

Yuki was very worried about him by now and decided to go find him before her guardian duties started, but when they were leaving the building a day class student came up to them and told Yuki that the headmaster urgently wanted to see her in his office right now.

She looked at Yori and they exchanged worried glances before they walked their different ways.

Yori went back to her dorm room to sleep and Yuki reluctantly trudged off to the headmaster's office, worried about why he wanted to see her so urgently.

On the way, she realised she would have to put off finding Zero till later now, which put her in an even worse mood, since she was very concerned about him; he was never ill.

**-a-**

Yuki arrived outside the headmaster's office door a few minutes later.

She stood nervously, silent for a minute or so.

She was worried about why he wanted to see her, thinking up all kinds of possibilities before she realised that she should just find out.

She hesitantly knocked on the headmaster's thick oak door.

From the other side she heard him telling her to come in.

She obeyed and stepped in to the room; she glanced around as she closed the door behind her and she noticed that Kaname, Aidou and Kain were all there.

'This couldn't be good' she thought.

The best explanation she could think of was that they had found out about Yori somehow.

But Yuuki remained indifferent and asked the headmaster what she had been summoned for.

He told her that they wanted to know exactly what had happened the other night and who the girl who had been seen rescuing her was.

Her suspicions were at least partly true anyway, but they didn't know that the girl was Yori. She calmed herself and thought of a perfect way to get out of this.

"I'm sorry headmaster, but I do not know what girl you are talking about" she said innocently with wide eyes that she knew the headmaster and Kaname couldn't resist.

She felt a little bad for lying to them but it was for Yori's sake.

"But Yuuki, Aidou and Kain here said that they saw a girl dragging you away." The headmaster exclaimed.

Yuuki pretended to look deep in thought then replied, "I'm sorry headmaster but I do not remember there being another girl there except for the two unconscious day class girls."

The headmaster and Kaname had instantly believed her and looked coldly at the two night class boys.

Kaname turned to them, "Well, Aidou it seems that you were mistaken."

Then he looked back at Yuuki and asked her to tell them exactly what happened the other night then.

Yuuki wasn't bothered about what had happened really, it wasn't much of a shock to her, not now that she knew Yori's secret.

So she had to put on a feigned appearance of being a little distressed about recalling the incident.

She proceeded to tell her account, acting slightly dramatic by looking uneasy; although it was all fake she couldn't believe it had an effect on them to see her like this, she had been sure they would see through her act.

"Well, I was on my guardian duties when I saw a couple of day class girls wondering around the grounds and one of them was hurt and bleeding. I rushed over to them and tried to get them back to their dorms quickly. But before I could act Aidou and Kain turned up, blocking my way. Aidou exclaimed how the blood smelled so nice; I didn't want him to hurt the day class girls so I stood in front of them to protect them. But then he told me that it wasn't their blood that smelled so good, it was mine; it was then I realised that I had cut my hand a little when I jumped down from the tree I had swung from previously. I tried to get the day class girls to go back to their dorms before anything happened but they just kept swooning over Aidou. Then when Aidou couldn't hold his craving in any longer he grabbed my cut hand and pulled it to his face. I tired to use Artemis to protect myself now, but Aidou was too strong."

She made a show of looking uneasy about the whole thing by wringing her hands while speaking and sometimes stuttering as if it was horrible to remember.

"Before I could push him away or resist anymore Aidou sank his fangs in to my hand and started to suck my blood. That was when I heard the girls behind me scream about Aidou being a vampire and then I heard a soft thud as they fainted. I was a little worried about them and that they knew the secret, but I was sure you could erase that part of their memories. Now I was more focused on getting myself out of this situation. That was when Aidou asked me if he could take some blood from my neck and he sank his fangs in to my hands once more drawing out blood, looking at me with hazy red eyes. I knew I was in real trouble then, so I had to come up with something quickly. While the whole thing was happening Kain was behind us, not really doing anything, but he did check on the day class girls while they were unconscious to clear their memories of that night."

Yuuki didn't mind Kain, she actually liked him, he was a quiet vampire and she knew he didn't have any bad intentions and he was always being dragged in to his cousin's schemes. She felt a little sorry for him in fact and hadn't mentioned him much.

"He seemed very persistent in drinking my blood, so before Aidou had retracted his fangs from my hand I managed to kick him really hard, it took all my strength but it worked and he let go of me in an instant. That was when I made a run for it. I knew Aidou would have to take care of the day class girls so that they didn't remember anything, so he would be too distracted to chase after me. I ran as fast as I could towards my dorm room. I didn't stop till I was safely locked inside my room." Yuuki told them.

So that's it, that is exactly what happened last night. Is there anything else you wanted from me headmaster?" She asked.

"No Yuuki that was all, thank you my dear, I am sure it wasn't pleasant for you to recount your experience. I assure you these two will be severely punished for their actions." He told her as he waved a hand in the direction of Aidou and Kain.

She turned to Kaname, bowed and said goodnight to them.

Just before she was about to turn the handle on the door to leave she felt someone's hand on her head.

Kaname pulled her toward him and he seemed shocked when nothing happened. He had tried to use his hypnosis powers on her mind but it hadn't worked; obviously he didn't believe all of her story.

She was shocked and then anger washed over her. She pushed him away from her and glared at him as she stormed out, slamming the door behind her so hard that it made the wall shake.

**-a-**

In the headmasters office the headmaster, Kaname, Aidou and Kain were all still stood there, surprised by what had just happened; they were still staring a the place where a very pissed off and angry looking Yuuki had previously stood.

"What just happened Kaname? Headmaster Cross asked him the obvious question going through all their minds.

"I have no idea headmaster. I wanted to see if everything she had said was the complete truth so I tried to scan her brain, but there was a defensive wall blocking my intrusion so I couldn't pick up anything.

Obviously Yuuki has somehow taught herself to be immune to mind probing. I don't know how but she has. She has trained her mind to defend itself just like she trained her body. When I tried to look inside her mind I got a sharp shock of rejection and before I could try anything else she stormed away. This would explain why she is so mad, nobody likes having their minds invaded, especially not teenage girls. She is especially mad at me for not trusting her and for trying to look inside her mind, I can tell." Kaname told him and sighed, wondering how to get his Yuuki back.

The others stared in to space for a while, all immersed in their own thoughts.

The silence was broken when the headmaster dismissed them and told Kaname to punish them for breaking the rules.

Kaname looked at the two vampires with an angry look. He was very mad at Aidou for even touching his precious Yuuki and he was annoyed at Kain for not stopping his stupid persistent cousin. He glared at them, which signalled for them to follow him for their punishment; Aidou and Kain left the headmasters office in eerie silence following their pureblood leader, wondering what their punishment would be this time.

**-a-**

Yuuki ran all the way back to her room. She needed to find Yori and tell her what had happened; right now Yuuki didn't care about her prefect duties at all and was clearly very upset by what had just happened.

It was like Kaname had just betrayed her; he didn't trust her.

Even if she had lied it was to protect her friend, she didn't regret doing it.

It was all she could think about as she made her way quickly back to the day class girl's dorms.

-

Yori was asleep on her bed when Yuuki stormed in to their room.

She immediately woke when she heard Yuuki enter the room, she was a light sleeper and Yuuki was also in a huff, which didn't help much.

Yuuki was trying not to let her anger out and was trying to contain it and rationalise with herself to think about things.

She could tell that her friend was extremely upset and mad about something by just a single glance.

Yuuki's face was red and she kept pacing back and forth beside her bed as if deep in thought.

Something was definitely on her mind.

Surprisingly she didn't rush around to go do her guardian duties, which greatly surprised Yori.

Yuuki looked over at her friend and realises she was awake now.

Yori was sitting up on her bed, ready to ask Yuuki what's the matter.

But before she could even say anything Yuuki broke the tension.

"I'm sorry Yori-chan. I didn't mean to wake you. I'm just so angry about what happened at the headmasters office that's all."

Don't worry about it Yuuki. What happened at the headmasters office to make you so upset?" She asked her friend.

Yuki explained what happened in the headmaster's office to her; that they had asked her about the mysterious girl who had rescued her and what had happened exactly. So Yuuki had lied and told them that there was no girl and she managed to escape Aidou's clutches by herself.

She had been so sure that they had believed her, until Kaname tried to read her mind that is; but of course he couldn't because she had taught her mind to defend itself against intruders with a little trick she somehow remembered from her past.

Yori was amazed and hugged Yuuki and thanked her for keeping her secret.

Then she asked her friend about the mind trick that she remembered and Yuuki promised to teach it to her sometime, in case they figured out that she was the rescuer and they come to her for information.

"I had been so worried when they said they knew a girl had rescued me the other night. But I was relieved that they didn't know it was you, so I just lied to them. Don't worry Yori-chan, I will never betray your secret." Yuuki told her friend.

Yori smiled at Yuuki. She was happy to have her as a friend. "So what are you going to do now Yuuki?"

"Well for now I am going to ditch guardian duties for a while until I cool down about everything. At least tonight I will be getting a good nights sleep. The night class can handle the screaming fan girls themselves for once and when morning comes I will go find Zero before classes; when I am less tired and a lot calmer." Yuuki told her friend.

"Sounds like a good idea" Yori said as she giggled at the thought of the night class being attacked by the fan girls without the guardians there to help.

'Well that answers my question about why Yuuki isn't doing her guardian duties.' Yori thought.

While Yori was deep in thought, amused by the idea of the night class getting by without Yuuki for the night, Yuuki got changed in to her pyjamas and flopped down on her bed across from Yori.

Yori was already in her bedclothes since she had previously been asleep until Yuuki had come back.

They look at each other, sharing a slightly worried look, before they started talking normally again.

They spent at least a couple of hours talking.

They talked mostly about Yori's powers and shared their ideas about how to control them and keep them secret from everyone else. It would be tough but they could do it with each other's help. Yuuki suggested that they do some training with her powers to get them in use, that way they may be easier to control. Yori had agreed to try it and this was their most likely to succeed tactic to control Yori's raging powers right now.

After their 'business talk' they made plans for the weekend. They arranged to go out to town for a shopping trip to relax them before they start on Yori's training.

-

They finished talking and found that they could barely keep their eyes open by now.

Yuuki and Yori were still tired from the night before, so they got under their covers and went to bed early, not bothered about much else except sleeping after their hectic twenty-four hours they have just had to endure.

They set their alarms to get them up early so that they could be up and ready in time to check on Zero before the hectic Friday classes start; it was always hectic the day before the weekend.

Yuuki settled down and as Yori drifted back in to sleep Yuuki lay awake for a little while longer, thinking about things.

She had ditched her prefect duties for the night because she was so angry with Kaname for trying to invade her privacy and not trusting her.

But she also still wanted to find Zero, which was the other reason why she had skipped her duties; so that she could get some sleep before getting up early to see him in the morning before classes.

As she was falling asleep Yuuki was thinking the whole time, her thoughts were menacingly about how the night class would handle themselves tonight without her there to push back the hordes of shrieking fan girls.

She fell asleep with a smile on her lips at the thought of Aidou being chased.

She was also very mad at Kaname, for what he had tired to do to her but chose to leave it alone for now, relishing in her good nights sleep for once.

She knew she would feel very well rested in the morning, for once.

**-a-**

Kain was back in his room at last.

It was almost light out and his punishment was finally over.

He had been made to sit inside the huge freezer room for hours, which obviously wouldn't kill a vampire like it might a human, but it still wasn't a very pleasant experience.

Not only was he freezing cold now, but also because his power was fire he had to refrain from using it by order of Kaname Kuran.

He had to admit though that the pureblood leader certainly came up with unusual punishments.

Well at least it was over for him now, unlike Aidou who was made to stand out in the hall, balancing buckets full of water on his head and in his arms.

It was a very unusual punishment and he didn't know how long it would last but he had to say that it was certainly amusing to watch his idiot cousin trying not to move an inch in fear of spilling a drop of water because then he would have to endure the wrath of a Kaname Kuran.

He didn't see why the pureblood leader was so interested and protective of the human girl anyway.

But Yuuki Cross was most certainly someone important to the pureblood, and for some reason Aidou just wouldn't learn not to touch her, he even seemed to find it a challenge with the pureblood in the loop.

He stopped thinking about the things that get him in to trouble now, mostly his cousin and Yuuki Cross it seemed, although she hadn't mentioned him much thankfully.

Kain went to have a shower and then got dressed for bed.

He lay there trying to sleep but there was still one thing on his mind that just wouldn't go away; He could have sworn he recognised that girl last night, the girl that Yuuki refused to admit exists.

**-A-**

So, that was chapter three of 'But I'm A Freak'.

I hope it wasn't too boring and that y'all liked it.

It was technically part of chapter two, but I decided to split the last chapter in to two parts and put this bit as chapter 3; mostly because chapter 2 was becoming ridiculously long, lol.

Anyhoo, thanks for reading and please review.

… Anie


	5. Step 4 : Unnoticed Encounter

**A Yori x Kain Story:**

**But I'm a Freak**

**-**

**Note to Princesa de la Luna: **Thank you for reviewing again, you have reviewed for all my chapters so far, I am happy. ^__^ . Anyway, thanks again and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :"]

**-**

**Note to GypsyWanderer: **Thanks for reviewing. I am glad you like my story so far. I know, there are barely any Kain/Sayori fan fictions; that's why I decided to write this one. Oh and by the way, in the next few chapters there will be a lot of focus on Kain and Yori. Just to let you know that it wont be completely boring, lol. ^__^

**-**

**Note to Mariin: **Thanks for the review. I am glad you like my story and I hope you will like the rest of it too. ^__^ . Sorry it took me so long to update by the way but my internet got cut off the day I was going to post it up so I had to go a week without the internet, it was tragic, lol. Anyway, there was a mix up with the Internet providers but It's sorted out and I have the internet back now, so I can finally update. :"]

**-**

**Step 4: **

**Unnoticed Encounter**

**-**

**Summary:** It's Friday, the last day of classes before the annual three-day long weekend. Yori is having dreams about an unusual boy while Kain is having dreams of a mysterious girl. They are both out if it right now and so deep in their own thoughts of their dreams and meanings of them that they bump in to each other. What will happen now?

-

Sorry it's a little late, I broke up with my boyfriend recently and I have been rather depressed and upset since. But my friends are planning to take me shopping to try to cheer me up. :"]

I was actually planning to post this chapter up a few days after the last one but I got caught up in reading a really good book to try to keep my mind distracted. It didn't really work though because then I got all depressed at the ending and forgot all about updating.

Has anyone else read Rumours by Anna Godbersen. I have to say I hate the ending, I cried so much I had to keep a tissue by me to wipe my tears away from my eyes so that I could actually read it. It was so sad. If I were Elizabeth, I would have killed myself. But I suppose it depends on your religious views, whether you think suicide is a sin or not, which at that time, someone in Elizabeth's position and upbringing would have considered it sinful and would have believed she would go to hell for it.

-

Anyhoo, then when I was going to update it, almost two weeks ago now, we changed Internet providers but the dates got mixed up and we had a while without Internet to endure. I had no idea how much I use the Internet until it was gone, lol. Thankfully we have it back now because our new providers put it up for us, so I'm back and here is the new chapter of 'But I'm A Freak'.

I hope y'all like it. ^__^

-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight (unfortunately) :"]**

**-A-**

Akatsuki Kain was usually a very calm, quiet and collected person, seemingly incapable of emotions and had never had anything bother him so much. But lately that hadn't been the case; he still couldn't get that girl out of his mind.

He hadn't slept a wink of sleep during the daytime so he was rather grumpy. He could have sworn that he recognised that girl from the other night. It had been on his mind, annoying him ever since.

He had seen her rescue Yuuki and when she turned back to drag her friend away he had caught a glimpse of the mysterious girl. That's what had started this all, as soon as he had seen her he knew that he knew her. He didn't know where from but she was definitely recognisable.

The first thing he took in about her with his enhanced vampire sight was that she was rather short and thin but still had all the right curves; her small hips, her slender waist. Then when he had brought himself out of his daze he had began to actually look at her in detail.

She had short honey coloured hair that looked incredibly soft and silky and her eyes were a lighter brown colour, they had been wide and she had looked incredibly cute and innocent that night, he had practically lost himself in them. Not to mention, she was amazingly naturally beautiful, for a human anyway.

Kain was sure that he had never seen anyone so beautiful like her in his life. But when he glimpsed her, something clicked in his mind as if pieces of a puzzle were fitting together, and they were telling him that he already knew her from somewhere. The trouble was, he just doesn't know where.

It was still troubling him and keeping his mind busy when it was time for class again.

-

When the night class stepped out the gates they were bombarded by a horde of girls. But these weren't just any girls though; they were day class fan girls. Screaming day class fan girls.

For some reason the prefects weren't there. So the night class had to endure it and push through the crowd to get to class that night.

Kain completely ignored the screaming fan girls as he pushed through them and he searched frantically amongst the crowds for that one girl, the one that seemed to be haunting him. He was sure she would be among them.

But when he couldn't find her he sighed in defeat and became even more consumed with thoughts of her and how he must find her. He hadn't seen her in over a day now and for some reason it seemed too long for him to go without her.

Finally they had got to the school building at last, they had sacrificed Aidou to the girls so that they would be able to get inside the building; leaving him to be chased around campus for a while until he lost the girls and made it back to class. Usually Kain would go with him to keep him out of trouble, but tonight he was too consumed in his own thoughts of that girl to be bothered. This didn't go unnoticed by the other night class remembers and they all looked at him curiously, noticing that he had been very distant lately.

As they sat down at their desks the night class changed the subject away from Kain and began talking about why the prefects weren't there. Kain looked over to see that Kaname was deep in thought and not answering their queries. The pureblood was obviously intensely thinking, like he had been lately, so Kain decided to leave him alone.

Only Kain, Aidou and Kaname knew why Yuuki wasn't there to hold the girls back, but Kaname obviously didn't feel like talking about it to the others.

So Kain looked away from the pureblood leader and got back to his own thoughts again, just as his cousin, Hanabusa Aidou arrived.

Aidou sat next to him as usual and started telling him how mad he was with the prefects and him for that matter because he was his cousin and should have helped him out. When it came apparent that Kain wasn't listening to him he just huffed and started talking to Takuma sitting on his other side. They went in to deep discussion about the way Kain had been acting recently.

But Kain wasn't bothered by it, he didn't mind really; all he cared about was the girl.

-

As Kain sat in class that night he constantly fidgeted in his seat and ignored the lessons; this was very unlike him and the others had noticed his strange behaviour even more by now.

But he wasn't bothered by their stares and whispers. There was only one thing that was on his mind; the girl, and he desperately needed to see her.

'But how did he know her and who was she'. He couldn't stop asking himself over and over as if it would make something about her resurface in his mind.

Finally classes were over and Kain went ahead of his cousin and got back to his dorm room quickly, to think deeply again.

He tried and tried to focus on her and make something in his mind click, he tried for hours, but he just couldn't remember where he had seen the beautiful girl before.

Finally sleep took him, he was exhausted from the lack of sleep and overworking his brain, and for the first time in over a year he had that dream again, the recurring dream of his, of the perfect girl. His perfect girl.

But what confused him was that now she was clearer than before and she looked a lot like the girl he glimpsed earlier. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination going crazy or if it was always a part of his bizarre and realistic dream.

But one thing was for sure, that night the mysterious girl haunted his dreams.

**-a-**

At last it was Friday, just one more day of classes to endure till the weekend.

It was early in the morning, around five in the morning. Everyone was asleep in the day class dorms, except for Yuuki and Yori that is.

They had gotten up early so that Yuuki could go find Zero before classes that day.

Yuuki had skipped her prefect duties last night; she had been upset by what had happened at the headmaster's office and thanks to it she had had a very good night sleep and for once she felt well rested.

She was currently in the shower while Yori was getting their uniforms out and the things they needed for their day of classes left before the weekend.

-

This wasn't just any weekend, this was their annual three-day weekend, they had it on the exact same date every year and it was something for the students of Cross Academy to look forward to before their exams started.

The main school building would be closed on Monday for the annual inspection, so the students had a choice of what they wanted to do for the three days. They could either go home or go in to town or just stay around school grounds, just as long as they followed the rules and stayed away from the main school building and the night class dorms for the weekend of course.

Yuuki and Yori had made plans to go in to town tomorrow and spend the other two days training Yori's powers.

Yori was anxious to get started so that her powers wouldn't hurt anyone anymore.

So she was restless and couldn't wait for the day of classes to end and for it to be the weekend at last; like everyone else.

Just as Yori had finished packing their bags and setting their uniforms out, Yuuki came out of the bathroom covered in her bathrobe. She had finished and now it was Yori's turn to use the bathroom while Yuuki got dressed.

-

When Yori had finished having her shower and getting ready Yuuki was almost ready herself, she was just attaching her Artemis rod to her thigh and was about to leave when Yori called her back.

"Yuuki, are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" She asked her friend.

"I will be fine Yori, thanks anyway. I will see you in class, I promise not to be late, okay." Yuuki reassured her.

Yori nodded, still worried about her friend going to see Zero this early because it was still dark and the night class could still be out, so she didn't want her friend to go alone.

But before she could think about it anymore she heard Yuuki leave and she decided that Yuuki could probably handle herself in most situations anyway. After all, this life is what the headmaster had trained Yuuki for all these years.

So Yori finished getting ready for school and sat down on her bed, practising her language skills before the day started; it was early and she had at least two to three hours before she needed to get to class, were she would met Yuuki. She had no homework to do since she had already finished it so she didn't have much to keep her preoccupied.

Before her mind could be plagued with worry for her friend or she could even begin to start practising her English, Greek or French though, her thoughts became distracted on her restless nights sleep, she went over her dream again in her mind.

She had had the dream again, the one with the boy in it. She hadn't had it in a while, but since she had rescued Yuuki from those two night class guys the other night, it had clearly resurfaced and was haunting her every time she even closed her eyes or thought about it. Which was making it very hard for her to sleep or concentrate on anything else for that matter.

-

Yuuki arrived at the headmasters living quarters about half an hour after she had left her dorm room. She had taken a slow walk, all the while thinking of a way to get Zero to let her in so that she could see if her suspicions were correct.

She suspected that he needed blood again and he had been depriving himself again so that he wouldn't hurt her. He had done this before, he had stayed away from her and skipped days off school to stay in his room where there was no one to tempt the vampire side within him.

Yuuki was very worried about Zero. At first when she had found out that he was a vampire she was scared of him, but then she saw what it was doing to him. He was still the same Zero, but he hated himself for what he had become and she couldn't fear him for that. She saw him as someone who needed her help and she refused to let him kill himself just because of what he now was. He wouldn't succeed while she was around.

She hated what it was doing to him; his body rejected the blood tablets too, which just made the conditions worse for him. So Yuuki had taken it upon herself to make Zero get his blood from her. She forced him drink her blood whenever he needed it because she knew that if he didn't have it he would become a crazed vampire and die a terrible death. She refused to let this happen to him and did all she could to prevent him from falling to being a level E.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she realised she was stood outside his door already. She didn't remember walking there; she had been so consumed by her worries for him that she hadn't been paying attention to where she was going.

-

This was the moment of truth; she had to see why he hadn't been out of his room for the past few days.

If he was sick then she would look after him but if he needed her blood she would have to make him drink from her again, no matter how much he hated himself for it.

Yuuki knocked on his door waiting for an answer or a sign of movement from the other side.

Then she heard a shuffling noise and a voice. Zero opened his door slightly and looked out at her.

"Go away Yuuki" He practically moaned at her, his voice trembled because his throat was cracked and sore from the lack of blood he had drank recently. His fangs were already painfully scratching at his gums, wanting to be let loose to drink blood again.

He tried to pull away from the door and close it in her face but he couldn't find the strength to command his body to do so.

Her scent was overpowering for him and she knew it. But she wasn't about to leave before she got answers.

"No Zero, I will not leave, not until you truthfully tell me why I haven't seen you for days now. So, what's your excuse?" She demanded an answer from him as she stood there with her hands on her hips tapping her foot lightly and looking in to his eyes, awaiting an answer and she wasn't going to be patient about it either.

He knew what she wanted to know. She was asking him if he needed blood again or not.

His mind was screaming at him to close the door and leave Yuuki alone but his body was doing the opposite. He needed blood, desperately, so he gave in to his vampire cravings and opened the door and let her inside.

-

As she entered, Yuuki immediately knew that he needed blood, she was sure of it now, his eyes were red and he was constantly glancing hungrily at her neck.

He closed the door behind them and began to step towards her, getting closer and closer to her and her sweet blood.

Suddenly he flung himself away from her, his rational self, breaking free of his vampire sides' hold on him again.

He stood on the other side of the room to her, trying not to look at her or smell her sweet sent, desperately trying not to pounce on her there and then and sink his fangs in to her delicious looking neck.

"Just as I thought, Zero you have been starving yourself again. You need my blood to live so stop being so stubborn and just accept that I will give you my blood whenever you need it." Yuuki stated, angry with him for doing this, but her tone was underlined with worry for him.

He couldn't take it as she stared at him with those big, deep brown eyes of hers that seemed to be filled with pain and emotion at the thought of him rather dying than drinking her blood, which she willingly gave him on a regular basis. Whether he wanted to or not she gave her blood to him and made him drink from her to stay alive.

"But Yuuki it's a sin. How can I keep making you do this, how can I keep hurting you. I don't want to." Zero argued

"Zero, you aren't making me do this, I am doing this of my own free will. We keep repeating this unforgivable act so that you can live, and that's all I care about. So just accept it already Zero and drink my blood." She told him as she took off her jacket, and unbuttoned the top buttons of her blouse so that it exposed her neck to him. Then she walked over to him. The closer she got to him the less control he had.

Finally he took in what she said, he could feel his control slipping away though as she was inches away from him now.

He knew it was wrong, but Yuuki wanted to do this for him and he knew he had to accept it sooner or later. His body was yelling sooner at him rather than later, it needed blood desperately.

Without another thought he looked up from the floor at her and grabbed her and pulled her towards him in one quick move.

He spun them around so that Yuuki's back was against his bedroom wall and he pushed her against it as he leant his body against hers.

Zero let his rational self go and the vampire in him took over.

He licked and nipped at Yuuki's neck and repeatedly kissed the spot he was about to drink from before he slowly sank his fangs in to her neck.

Yuuki tensed for a moment but almost instantly she was relaxed in his arms as he started sucking the blood from her neck.

It tasted so delicious to him as he gulped it down; how he had ever deprived himself of this sweet tasting blood for so long he didn't know. But now he realised that this would just keep happening unless he willingly let Yuuki give him her blood on a regular basis. After all, he couldn't hide from what he really was, no matter how much he tried to.

As he at last began to feel satisfied and full from her blood he felt her loosing strength, she became very weak so he wrapped his arms around her to support her when he withdrew his fangs from her neck and licked the wound clean of blood.

He had gotten better at the whole using his fangs and drinking blood thing, he no longer made a mess when he drank from Yuuki and he was always careful not to hurt her too much so that as long as she lay down for an hour or so before her classes she would be fine.

He couldn't stand doing this to Yuuki, but it was the only way to survive and despite what he wanted, Yuuki just wouldn't let him die, even as he felt his soul slipping away with each unforgivable vampire act he committed.

-

Once he had finished cleaning her wound he pulled himself away from her to look at her.

She looked a little pale and was obviously weak because she was panting heavily, but that was to be expected after giving him so much blood.

He kept his strong arms around her and he lifted her up in to his arms gently and carried her to his bed where he lay her down, put a bandage over her wound and properly redressed her.

She was almost completely unconscious, her eyes fluttering closed by the time he had finished and he was about to leave her to sleep when she used the last of her strength to pull him down next to her.

"I didn't say you could leave yet Zero. Please stay here for a while, your so warm." She told him as she cuddled up to him.

He was shocked at first, but decided to let her have her way in return for what she had done for him.

So he settled down to the bed and he pulled Yuuki close and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against him as she slept peacefully.

-

It was an hour before she woke up; Zero had fallen asleep too during that time.

So when Yuuki remembered what had happened and realised what was going on she vey carefully untangled herself from his arms and quietly and stealthily got up off the bed. She didn't want to wake him and decided to leave him to sleep for the day, he was clearly exhausted from the lack of blood over the past few days.

She was happy she could help him, but was also sad that all she could do was prolong his imminent death for a while with her blood.

She decided not to dwell on this sad thought as she went over to the mirror in his room and examined herself. She neatened out her uniform and tidied her bandage and hair.

Yuuki whispered her thanks to Zero for bandaging her neck up and she left him a quick scribbled note saying that she would be expecting to see him in class on Tuesday because she was too busy this weekend to see him much, and that she had missed him and would spend the day with him but she had to leave him and go to classes so he needn't worry about her.

She silently opened his door and stepped out in to the hallway, closing it gently behind her. She stood outside his room for a moment, listening, to make sure that she hadn't woken him up.

When she was satisfied that she hadn't and that he was still fast asleep, she crept along the hallways and made her way to the main school building for her day of classes.

When she caught sight of a clock she noticed that she had spent quite a while in Zero's room and she only had half an hour left till her first lesson started.

-

Yuuki had rushed over to the main school building and had arrived just in time for her first class. She sat down next to Yori and told her friend that Zero was all right and that he would be in class on Tuesday for definite.

Yori didn't know about Zero being a vampire yet, and Yuuki had decided that it was Zero's secret to tell and unless it was absolutely necessary she wouldn't tell anyone and break her promise to him.

Yori was glad that Zero was okay and proceeded to discuss the upcoming three-day weekend with her friend before class was to start.

But when the teacher arrived everyone stopped talking about it; they were all excited about their annual three-day weekend and couldn't wait for the day to be over already.

Yuuki ignored the whispers about it around her as the lesson went on. She had lost a lot of blood after she had given it to Zero.

But after her rest she felt at least a little revived and actually quite restless now, like the other pupils were for the weekend to begin already.

As a result Yuuki was awake and alert during the whole day.

Yori assumed it was because of her good nights sleep last night and was glad to see her friend so active for once as they got on with their Friday lessons.

By the end of the day Yuuki had made notes in all her classes and actually understood a lot of it for once; she was well rested and could actually concentrate today.

Unlike Yori who still had her dream on her mind and wasn't paying much attention to the lessons at all.

Yuuki's teachers were amazed that she didn't sleep through her lessons today and everyone else seemed surprised that for once she didn't have any supplementary classes.

-

As Yuuki and Yori were leaving their final class and were on their way back to their dorm room they talked. Yuuki had been worried about Yori today; she seemed to have something troubling her.

"Yori, is anything wrong? You seem a little distracted today." Yuuki asked her friend.

"Oh, sorry for worrying you Yuuki. No, I am all right. I just have that dream on my mind again; it has been racing through my mind since it reappeared to me the other night. I have no idea what it means, if anything. Its always just about a boy and the dream has become quite vague so it has been keeping my mind busy thinking about it all today." Yori informed her friend.

"Okay Yori. Well if you ever need some help deciphering it I'm here. I may not be good at it, but two people trying to solve it are better than one, right." Yuuki smiled at Yori.

"Thanks Yuuki, but for now I think I will try to make some sense out of the dream before really talking about it."

"All right, so what are we doing again this weekend Yori-chan" Yuuki asked excitedly, steering the topic away from Yori's dream which seemed to make her uncomfortable whenever they talked about it.

"Well, we are going in to town to do some shopping tomorrow and on Sunday and Monday we are going to practice different combat techniques against vampires and work on controlling my powers, remember."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Well tomorrow should be fun anyway and we really should start training your powers." Yuuki assured her friend.

"Are you doing your guardian duties tonight Yuuki?" Yori asked.

"Yeah, but the night class classes are shorter tonight because it's the day before the three-day weekend and most of them are going home or away tonight. So I should be back by midnight latest tonight." Yuuki informed her friend.

"Okay, well I have to go now and do the homework we were set, I will go to the library to finish it tonight I think, it gets it out of the way for us to have a fun school free weekend. So I will see you in the morning Yuuki-chan." Yori smiled at her friend and waved as she hurried off to the library, leaving Yuuki to go do her prefect duties.

-

Yuuki stood still and watched Yori head towards the library and then when she was satisfied her friend was all right Yuuki walked away in the direction of her dorm room.

When she got back to the day class girls' dorm there were a lot of girls milling around and talking excitedly about what they were all going to do this weekend.

From what Yuuki heard as she passed them, most people were going home to see their families; Yuuki sighed at the thought of having a family and home to go home to, since her and Yori didn't have proper families to go home to they would have to stay here.

No that she didn't like it at cross academy its just that it got a bit boring and repetitive with all the vampires sometimes; she wished that she could go away on holiday. Then she remembered Yori's promise to her that she could go home with her to her foster parent's house during the next major holidays. At first she was elated at the idea, but the feeling quickly disappeared at the realisation that she couldn't go away and leave Zero here alone, without blood, so Yuuki made a mental note to herself to talk to Yori about it later.

She walked past all the chattering girls and up the staircase. When she got to her dorm room she swung her bag down on her desk and put her prefect armband on, ready to go do her guardian duties for the night, as usual.

But before she went in to serious guardian mode she giggled at the thought of how they did without her last night and she was sure Aidou would be extremely mad at her.

Yuuki couldn't wait to see them now, so she rushed out of her dorm room and to the night dorms to start her prefect duties.

**-a-**

Meanwhile Yori was in the school library finishing her homework.

The night classes had already started and she wasn't supposed to be there after dark.

But she was out of the way where she was so she had no worries that any vampires would come across her.

She quickly finished off her homework and even did Yuuki's for her just this once so that they could have a weekend without schoolwork.

As soon as she was finished she realised that it was actually quite late, it was past eleven at night now.

So she gathered everything up in to her bag, slung it over her shoulder and rushed back in the direction of her dorm to get some sleep before going shopping tomorrow.

She was just passing the night dorms on her way back when she bumped in to someone wearing a white cross academy uniform.

'How do they keep their uniforms so clean' Yori wonders to herself before snapping out of her daze and realising that she just ran in to a vampire. She mumbled an apology without looking up and rushed away hoping that they wouldn't go after her.

When she arrived at her dorm room at last, she was relieved. She wasn't scared of vampires she just didn't like them much, so she was glad she didn't have to pretend not to know their secret and be nice to them like everyone else was.

Thinking about the vampires just led her to her past and the dream she keeps having so she quickly decided to forget about it, since nothing happened anyway. So Yori emptied her bag on her desk and went to bed at last.

-

Little did she know that the vampire she was so bothered about moments earlier was actually the guy who had seen her the other night.

She had bumped in to Akatsuki Kain.

But he had been in too much of a daze about the mysterious girl on his mind to even look up or notice her.

If he had bothered to notice her then he would have seen the girl from his dreams standing right in front of him.

**-A-**

Well, that was chapter 4 of 'But I'm A Freak'.

I hope it was all right; sorry it was a bit boring by the way.

Okay, I have to go to the Doctors now so just a quick message:

I am starting to have Kain and Yori decipher their dream memories now so in the next few chapters there will be a lot more Yori x Kain. :"]

Also, there will be another chapter up soon, within a week; I already have most of it written.

In the next few chapters the story starts to progress more and hopefully it will be a lot better and more interesting than it is now.

Anyhoo, thanks for reading and please review. ^__^

…Anie


End file.
